


Her name was Rose

by DarcyStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, TenRose - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, missing moment, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: Seguito della raccolta "Her Name is Rose".In questa raccolta troverete i pensieri di Ten verso la sua compagna Rose. Ogni capitolo è un episodio della seconda stagione e si andrà in ordine cronologico. Spero vi piacciano.[Tenrose]





	1. New Earth

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01. New Earth

 

Rose sorrise e mi prese a braccetto.  
«Sono così felice! Posso dirti una cosa?» mi chiese guardandomi negli occhi.  
«Viaggiare con te io lo adoro!»  
Sorrisi a mia volta con i due cuori che si riempivano all'istante di gioia.  
Rose, la mia Rose, mi ha accettato nuovamente nonostante fossi così totalmente diverso dal Dottore che lei conosceva.  
«Anch'io» risposi felice prendendola per mano e trascinandola su una collina per mostrarle la nuova New York.  
Nulla era cambiato, lei mi voleva ancora.  
E mi basta solo questo.


	2. Tooth and Claw

 "Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

02\. Tooth and Claw

 

«Rose! Dov'è Rose? Dove l'hai nascosta?» chiesi con rabbia.  
L'uomo davanti alla finestra non rispose, fissava davanti a sé senza battere ciglio e mormorando parole sconnesse tra loro.  
Il panico si impossessò di me. Rose, la mia Rose, è nuovamente in pericolo. Per colpa mia, di nuovo. Rose aveva già affrontato creature pericolose ma mai un licantropo, una creatura così imprevedibile, pericolosa che con un morso poteva cambiare definitivamente la vita di una persona.  
«Andiamo, Ser Robert» urlai uscendo dalla porta, chiamando il padrone di casa.  
Un ululato spezzò il silenzio della notte provocando in me brividi di paura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo! :)


	3. School Reunion

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

03\. School Reunion

 

Entrai nel Tardis e chiusi la porta alle mie spalle. Le parole di Sarah Jane Smith non facevano altro che rimbombare nella mia testa:  
“Ogni cosa ha il suo tempo. E tutto finisce”.

Guardai Rose, se ne stava in disparte persa nei suoi pensieri. Anche lei un giorno mi lascerà, non so in che modo ma lo farà.  
E io che farò? Cercherò una nuova compagna oppure comincerò a viaggiare da solo?  
Sarò pronto ad affrontare nuovamente il dolore causato dalla perdita di una persona amata?  
Oppure accetterò la maledizione del Signore del Tempo e viaggerò in solitaria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono consapevole che questo capitolo potrà non piacere a tutti, anzi, credo che sarà proprio così. In questo capitolo ho dato pochissimo spazio a Rose ma è stato comunque necessario. Secondo un mio pensiero, il Dottore si è posto queste domande dopo questa "avventura" e dopo l'incontro con Sarah, sua vecchia companion. Credo che sia stato inevitabile.  
> A presto.


	4. The Girl in the Fireplace

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

04\. The Girl in the Fireplace.

 

La morte non è altro che la fine di ogni essere, non si può eliminare e arriva sempre quando meno te l'aspetti.  
Jeanne mi chiamava “l'angelo solitario”, ma sono proprio questo? Un angelo?

No, non sono altro che l'ultimo Signore del Tempo che guarda impotente mentre le persone a lui più care muoiono per mano delle malattie o per mano dei _suoi_ nemici.  La giusta condanna per me, il Dottore egoista che non vuole viaggiare da solo.  
Jeanne se n'è andata, così giovane, così bella, così _viva_. Chissà quali avventure avrebbe vissuto assieme a me e chissà se il mio mondo l'avrebbe colpita al tal punto di non volersene andare per molto tempo.

Ora sono solo domande vuote, come la polvere spazzata via dal vento.  
La morte fa parte di ogni essere e io la devo accettare.  
Compresa Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato molto "complicato", non mi è piaciuto particolarmente l'episodio e quindi non sapevo dove andare a parare visto che con Rose l'episodio centrava ben poco. Così ho deciso di affrontare il tema della morte, così poco discussa all'epoca (o così mi è sembrato) e credo che calzi bene vista l'ovvia espressione del Dottore verso il finale.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.


	5. Rise of the Cybermen

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

05\. Rise of the Cybermen.

 

«Restate dove siete, tutti e due! Rose fermati! Mickey torna qui immediatamente».  
Mi piazzai in mezzo a loro, a debita distanza. Dovevo fermare entrambi, girare per un modo parallelo era pericolosissimo, non sai mai a cosa vai incontro visto la diversità dei due mondi.

«Io voglio solo vederlo, ti prego».  
Oh Rose, lo so benissimo. Rammento ancora quel giorno in cui hai cercato di salvare tuo padre involontariamente. So quanto desideri vederlo, anche da lontano. Ma non posso permettertelo, non di nuovo. Il dolore sarebbe ancora più forte.  
  
«Anch'io voglio solo vedere».  
Mi voltai verso Mickey, pure lui ci metteva ora? Cosa aveva di così importante da vedere?

«Vedere che cosa?».  
  
«Tanto non te ne frega niente, tu pensi soltanto a Rose! Io sono sacrificabile».  
È vero, per quanto odi ammetterlo tra i due la priorità ce l'ha Rose, la mia companion. L'unica cosa che non desidero è vederla nuovamente in lacrime e triste perché ha dovuto dire nuovamente addio a suo padre. So come ci si sente, conosco quel tipo di sentimento e desiderio. Il voler cambiare a ogni costo il corso della storia, tornare indietro per salvare i tuoi cari. E quando ti si presenta una sola opportunità per rivedere chi hai amato, non ci pensi due volte e scegli la strada più dolorosa.  
  
«Mi dispiace, ma io devo andare».  
Mi voltai verso Rose e notai che si stava allontanando sempre di più, desiderosa di poter rivedere suo padre.  
  
«Vai da lei, non hai altra scelta».  
Già Mickey, non ho altra scelta perché sceglierei sempre e solamente Lei. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Nei primi episodi, purtroppo, non c'è molto in cui lavorare visto che Rose viene quasi sempre messa in secondo piano a causa di "personaggi" lievemente più impontati che meritano più spazio. Ma credo che dal prossimo capitolo tutto cambierà... visto che si sta avvicinando a grandi passi il finale.  
> In questo capitolo si vede un tema già visto nella precedente raccolta, nel capitolo intitolato "Father's Day". In questa puntata ho notato una cosa quando Mickey dice "Vai da lei, non hai altra scelta", mi è sembrata più una "benedizione". Come per dire "Ho capito i vostri sentimenti e la lascio a te". O una cosa del genere.  
> Spero veramente che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Al prossimo capitolo.


	6. The Age of Steel

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

06\. The Age of Steel.

 

«Il Dottore potrebbe mostrarti...»  
  
«Grazie per tutto quanto» disse in fretta Peter, interrompendo Rose all'improvviso.  
  
«Papà» sussurrò lei, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Peter guardò Rose e capì chi aveva davanti. Il suo sguardo passò da gratitudine allo stupore puro. Rimase in silenzio per pochi secondi, incredulo della situazione che stava vivendo.  
  
«Ti prego, io devo andare» disse scuotendo la testa senza fissarla.  
Rose rimase letteralmente di sasso, guardò per terra mentre suo padre, padre di un universo parallelo, se ne andava via a grande velocità. Lontano da lei, figlia che aveva sempre voluto e desiderato con tanto amore. Guardai Rose. Piangeva. Piangeva come la prima volta che vide suo padre andarsene per sempre da lei. L'avevo avvertita che non sarebbe stata una buona idea incontrarlo, che avrebbe sofferto nuovamente e che avrebbe versato altre lacrime per un padre che avrebbe dovuto abbandonare nuovamente. Ma non mi sarei aspettato che sarebbe stato lui ad abbandonare Rose, non volontariamente almeno.  
  
La situazione si è capovolta, nulla di stupefacente alla fine, non per nulla viene chiamato "universo parallelo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Questo capitolo mi è uscito un po' così, ho voluto rivivere nuovamente la perdita - momentanea - del padre di Rose. E ho voluto dedicare questo capitolo ai pensieri del Dottore, del fatto che lui ha sempre ragione. Lui sa i rischi che si corrono in quell'universo, bisogna sempre dare retta a lui. SEMPRE. Per quanto riguarda la frase finale, non so bene il perché ma è uscita così, alla fine è la verità.  
> Però ho il sospetto che il capitolo faccia un po' schifetto, se fosse così beh, vi chiedo scusa.  
> Grazie a tutti per aver letto questo capitolo.


	7. The Idiot's Lantern

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

07\. The Idiot's Lantern

 

Cammino tra la folla e con lo sguardo attento la cerco, sul mio volto non c'è altro che preoccupazione.   
Nonostante io sappia che il male è stato sconfitto e che tutto è tornato come era prima, non riesco a stare tranquillo.  
Soltanto guardare il suo viso calmerà il tornado di sensazioni che ho dentro. 

E poi la vedo, lontana da me che chiacchiera confusa con un anziana signora.  
Sorrido in automatico più tranquillo e lei si volta verso di me e sorride di rimando.  
Cammino svelto contemplando il suo volto che tanto mi era mancato, i suoi lineamenti, i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso.  
Mi sembra impossibile che mi siano mancate così tanto queste cose perché in fin dei conti sono solamente passate pochissime ore.  
Ma fino a quando non perdi quello che ami non te ne rendi conto.

L'abbraccio stretta a me mentre lei sorride felice, annuso quel profumo che solamente lei ha e mi sento un po' a casa, felice e tranquillo.   
Anche questa volta l'ho salvata da un pericolo che potevo evitare tanto tempo fa, quando ancora potevo lasciarla andare per la sua strada.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Lo so, lo so, il finale è un po' "meh" ma è il rimpianto del Dottore, sa che non può più staccarsi da lei e cerca di limitare i pericoli attorno a loro. Spero che si sia un po' capito.  
> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo.  
> A presto.


	8. The Impossible Planet

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

08\. The Impossible Planet

 

«Tutti lasciano casa alla fine» mormorò Rose, vaga e nostalgica.  
«Non per finire bloccati qui» risposi con tono secco.   
 _Avevo promesso a Jackie che l'avrei riportata a casa, avevo promesso che l'avrei tenuta al sicuro.  
_ _Ma ogni volta che ci provo, ogni dannatissima volta, qualcosa va storto.  
_ «Si, ma bloccata con te non è poi così male» rispose lei, continuando a guardare affascinata il buco nero che stava sopra di noi.  
«Davvero?» chiesi sorpreso.  
«Si» disse lei senza esitare, senza pensarci troppo.  
 _Se solo fossi un umano ci crederei, crederei a noi e a una casa, a divani e a tappeti, a quelle insopportabili rate del mutuo da pagare.  
_ _Ma sono un viaggiatore del tempo ed è nella mia natura viaggiare, conoscere, imparare.  
_ _E se è possibile, salvare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Buonasera a tutti!  
> Questo capitolo e quello che viene dopo, sono i due episodi che amo di più.  
> In questo episodio non c'è stato molto da scrivere in verità e ho scelto di descrivere un particolare momento usando anche piccole conversazioni avvenute scene prima (vedi la storia della casa, di trovare un pianeta dove stabilirsi e del mutuo da pagare).  
> Quindi perdonate il capitolo breve.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto.


	9. The Satan Pit

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

09\. The Satan Pit

«Se si rimettono in contatto e parli con Rose dille solo...»  
 _Che cosa? Che mi dispiace? Che mi duole averla messa in questa situazione?  
_ _Che sono io il responsabile della sua imminente morte?  
_ _Che non tornerà più a casa e che non potrà abbracciare nuovamente sua madre?  
_ «Dille...»  
 _Ho passato la mia intera esistenza a viaggiare, a scoprire nuove razze e nuovi pianeti senza avere mai paura e ora faccio fatica a confessare ciò che provo?  
_ «Oh... lei lo sa»  
 _Si, lei lo sa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ed eccoci qui con il nuovo capitolo. Mamma mia, manca veramente pochissimo alla fine di questa raccolta.  
> Mi mancheranno tantissimo questi due, li considero l'Otp della vita.  
> Comunque, in questo episodio ci sono state tantissime scene significative che potevo scegliere ma ho deciso di prendere questa, quando il Dottore stava per buttarsi nell'oscurità e non riusciva a dire quelle due parole per Rose.  
> Mi sono commossa tantissimo.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto.


	10. Fear Her

Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

11\. Fear Her

 

I fuochi d'artificio cominciarono a scoppiare alti nel cielo creando cerchi colorati e facendo divertire sia grandi che piccini. Li ammiro estasiato assieme a Rose, mano nella mano.  
«Sai una cosa? Cercano sempre di dividerci ma non ci riusciranno mai e poi mai», guardai Rose un po' spaventato da quelle parole. Non si dovrebbero mai dire certe cose perché non sai mai cosa potrebbe accadere un domani.

«Queste battute non si dicono»  
Rose mi guardò per qualche istante per poi guardare nuovamente il cielo.

«Nah, ce la caveremo sempre tu e io» rispose convinta.  
 _Oh Rose, mi piacerebbe veramente credere alle tue parole.  
_ «Non è così Dottore?» mi chiese la mia compagna, alla ricerca di una conferma.

«C'è qualcosa nell'aria che sta arrivando» dissi serio.

«Cosa?» domandò senza smettere di fissarmi.

«Sta arrivando un temporale»  
 _E non è mai un buon presagio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Come avrete ben visto (almeno spero) manca un capitolo. La puntata per il 95% è incentrata su un gruppo di persone con la passione del Dottore e i nostri beniamini appaiono per pochi minuti e senza scene incentrate su Rose. Alla fine ho preso la decisione di saltarlo del tutto.  
> Mancano solamente due capitoli alla fine della raccolta, già piango.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Un bacio e a presto.


	11. Army of Ghosts

Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

12\. Army of Ghosts.

 

«Quanto resterai con me?» chiesi guardandola con un sorriso sulle labbra mentre Rose osservava meravigliata il paesaggio che si prostrava ai nostri piedi. 

«Per sempre»  mi rispose quasi con ovvietà.  
Dire che non me lo aspettavo sarebbe una bugia bella grossa.  
Conosco Rose e conosco ogni suo desiderio più nascosto.  
La mia compagna mi assomiglia moltissimo, non ci stanchiamo mai di viaggiare, di conoscere nuovi mondi, culture e creature aliene.  
E ora, mentre la fisso negli occhi posso dire con certezza che "Per sempre", anche se è impossibile per lei in quanto umana, mi basta.  
Rose mi basta. Per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Bene, in questo episodio le parti con Rose (almeno quelle significative) non esistono. Quindi ho scelto una scena presente nell'introduzione, mentre lei raccontava come era morta. (E qui è partito il magone ç_ç)  
> Questo capitolo è un po' "Meh" a mio parere, un po' diverso dai precedenti (credo) in quanto ripete più o meno le stesse cose. Ma la faccia del Dottore in quel momento mi ha fatto capire quello che ho scritto.  
> Spero che nonostante tutto il capitolo sia piaciuto.  
> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo.  
> A presto.


	12. Doomsday

Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

12\. Doomsday.

 

«Cosa c'è la sotto? Lei era in quella camera con la sfera. Cosa è successo a Rose?» mi chiese preoccupata Jackie.  
  
«Io non lo so!» risposi dispiaciuto guardandola negli occhi.  
Jackie cominciò a piangere disperata e sospirai, mi avvicinai a lei per rassicurarla.  
«La ritroverò. Vi ho portato io qui e vi tirerò fuori, sia te che tua figlia. Jackie guardarmi!» dissi ad alta voce cercando di essere il più convincente possibile. «Guardarmi!»  
Jackie alzò lo sguardo e mi guardò con gli occhi bagnati dal pianto.  
«Ti do la mia parola»  
 _Fidati di me, Jackie Tyler. Il Signore del Tempo mantiene sempre la propria parola._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ed eccoci qui con l'ultimo capito di questa "serie".  
> Ho scelto di non scrivere le ultime drammatiche scene della puntata per un semplice motivo: l'ho già fatto in passato e pubblicate su questo sito.  
> Non volendo ricopiare le parole delle precedenti Drabble, ho deciso di scegliere una scena diversa.  
> Spero di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
> Grazie di cuore!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ebbene si, sono ritornata con il continuo della raccolta!  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto.


End file.
